This invention relates generally to flooring segments, which are preferably carpet tiles and, more particularly, to a series of carpet tiles having adjacent surfaces of varying configurations suitable for forming a repeating series of tiles.
Modular carpet tiles are utilized in both household and commercial settings to provide an efficient and cost-effective manner for covering floor surfaces of differing dimensions. As can be seen in FIG. 1, known modular carpet tiles are uniform in shape, and are placed on a surface by abutting the tiles next to each other. Commercial interest in modular carpet tiles is due in part to the advantages of being more readily removed and replaced than traditional floor coverings, and providing relatively simple access to sub-floor space, which makes wiring, cables, plumbing, and the like readily accessible. Because of these advantages over more traditional floor coverings, such tiles are in popular demand.
The use of modular carpet tiles, however, is restrained in several respects. For example, consumers require the installed tiles to have a monolithic look. Consumers expect the finished product to have a seamless, uniform appearance similar to broadloom carpet. Further, an individual installing tiles with a face pattern must carefully orient the tiles to avoid a zippering effect otherwise caused by having offset or overlapping design patterns.
Additionally, modular carpet tiles typically have solid colors or random face patterns in order to facilitate the process of installation by permitting any one tile to be placed next to tile any other. As such, a large number of good carpet styles with non-random patterns made by tufted, woven, knitted, or print processes are excluded from the carpet tile market.
There are further problems known to the art. Generally, modular carpets are cut into square configurations (approximately 18xe2x80x3xc3x9718xe2x80x3 in size) by utilizing a straight-line die cutting press. In the cutting process, a predetermined length of the carpet (usually three feet for 18xe2x80x3xc3x9718xe2x80x3 tiles) is advanced onto the press from a roll of 74xe2x80x3 wide carpet. Due to the imprecision in most advancement mechanisms, the carpet must be maneuvered slightly more than the predetermined length in order to extend material over the front of the cutting line. Consequently, each cutting stroke of the press typically results in excess carpet waste. Further, the straight-line cutting technique often creates, in the cross direction, frayed edges known as the xe2x80x9ctrailing edgexe2x80x9d effect. Moreover, there is no flexibility in the cutting line in that a given die press is fixed for a set dimension. When a change in the tile size is required, the die must be removed and replaced with a new die of differing cutting dimensions, resulting in significantly higher costs and time for the cutting process.
Accordingly, there developed a need for a non-wasteful and efficient method for producing modular carpet tiles of varying dimensions that would allow the use of non-random face patterns and alternative carpet material. Further, there developed a need for carpet tiles that did not result in visible seams after installation, but allowed for more easily installed carpet tiles both with or without non-random face patterns.
In view of the foregoing considerations and problems known in the art, repeating series of tiles in accordance with one embodiment of the present invention comprises at least three tiles in a series, each tile within the series having at least two sides capable of interfacing with adjacent tiles within the series, each of the two sides of each tile within the series having a different shape in the pile direction than the other tiles within the series such that the last tile within the series is capable of interfacing with the first tile of the next series. Further, each tile within the series preferably has at least one side capable of interfacing with at least one tile within another series to adjoin rows of series of tiles.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for producing a repeating series of tiles is disclosed comprising the steps of providing tile material, and cutting the tile material into at least three tiles in a series, whereby each tile within the series has at least two sides capable of interfacing with adjacent tiles within the series, each of the two sides of each tile within the series has a different shape in the pile direction than the other tiles within the series such that the last tile within the series is capable of interfacing with the first tile of the next series. The method for producing a repeating series of tiles preferably further includes the substep of cutting each tile within the series such that it has at least one side capable of interfacing with at least one tile within another series to adjoin rows of series of tiles.
In a further aspect of the invention, a method for assembling a repeating series of tiles is disclosed comprising the steps of providing at least three tiles in a series, whereby each tile within the series has at least two sides capable of interfacing with adjacent tiles within the series, each of the two sides of each tile within the series having a different shape in the pile direction than the other tiles within the series such that the last tile within the series is capable of interfacing with a first tile of a next series. Further, the method includes placing each tile in the series on a floor surface adjacent to and in contact with the next tile in the series, and further placing the first tile of the next series on the surface adjacent to and in contact with the last tile of the previous series, and continuing to place tiles within each successive series on the floor surface to form a repeating series of tiles. The method for assembling a repeating series of tiles preferably further includes providing each tile within the series at least one side capable of interfacing with at least one tile within another series to adjoin rows of series of tiles, and placing each tile within the series adjacent to and in contact with a tile within another series to create adjoining rows of series of tiles.
Other aspects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.